The Cancer Control Surveillance and Investigation System (SIS) is a comprehensive system for population-based surveillance of cancer incidence and behavioral risk factors in Washington State. The objectives of this project are: 1) To monitor trends in cancer incidence and cancer risk behavior relevant to cancer control; 2) To evaluate cancer control programs and policies; 3) To understand cancer risk or prevention behavior and behavior change in the population; and 4) To develop and evaluate methods for cancer control surveillance and cancer control intervention evaluation. To achieve these aims, the SIS will maintain two interrelated activities. The first is a cancer control morbidity surveillance system based on detailed analyses of western Washington and national SEER cancer registry data. The second activity, a cancer risk behavior surveillance system, is based on a state-wide, random digit dial telephone survey on health behavior, knowledge, and related attitudes. These activities will be used to monitor trends in cancer morbidity relevant to cancer control (e.g., trends in incidence, stage of disease at diagnosis) and trends in cancer risk behavior (e.g., smoking, diet, use of cancer screening). In addition, specific evaluation studies are proposed, including an evaluation of the new FDA food labeling requirements, an analysis of the processes of dietary self-change in the population and an evaluation of the impact of the Community Breast Cancer Screening Program on breast cancer morbidity. Methodologic studies will include studies of non-response bias and a study of the validity of self-report of cancer screening. The intent of the SIS is to provide cancer control researchers and planners of public health interventions with data necessary for planning and evaluation. Data from these two activities provide a means to monitor achievement of NCI Year 2000 goals, plan and evaluate cancer control initiatives, design special studies on cancer incidence and cancer-related behavioral risks, and stimulate new hypotheses about effective cancer control interventions.